


Deans new friend

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Dean meets a friend to survive high school with.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean groaned as their dad dropped them off at another crappy school. Dean was 18 and Sam was 14. Dean walked up to the classroom of his first hour in hell. He sat down and looked at the teacher. Y/n walked into the classroom behind him. Your father had dropped you off as he went on a hunt. You walked to the only open seat left. "Can we have our two new students stand up?" Y/n grouned but got up. "Your name sweetie?" "Y/n" "well welcome to class I hope you will have a great year!" "Try a few weeks! This is the sixth school I've been In this semester!" The teacher just nodded. You sat back down and slowly waited till the boy next to you had gone. You slipped your earbuds in and pulled your phone out playing your favorite type of music. When you saw kids start packing their bags you put up your phone and stuff before getting up as the bell rang. You went to your next class, dean, the new boy sat in it. "Great!" You mumbled as you sat down. He slipped a note under your book. You took it out an read the note. You couldn't help but chuckle. You quickly slipped the boat into your bag as the teacher walked over. "Something funny miss y/n?" "Nope!" The teachers jaw tighten. "Hand me your books!" You did as she asked and she shook it out but when nothing fell out she got even more angry. "Where is it!?!" "Where is what!?!" "The note!" Y/n where tempted to say something along the lines- up your ass- but you kept your mouth shut and handed her a note that had a drawing on it. You saw dean visibly tense. You flashed him a smile and looked at your bag where the actual note laid. He relaxed as he followed your gaze. The teacher huffed. "Are you a Satan worshiper!?!" "What!?!" She handed the picture back. It was the anti-possession symbol. "No! It's my brothers!" The teacher had decided she'd wasted enough time on you and walked off. "Thanks!" Dean whispered. You nodded and looked at him. He really wasn't bad looking...


	2. Chapter 2

You walk to your locker and then go out to your car. You have a 1964 Chevrolet Impala, super sport, and of course its black and the most important thing in your life... great! Your car won't start. You roll up your sleeves and pop the hood. You began to work on your car as dean walks up. "Nice car!" You look up. "Thanks I've had it for a year now, she's my baby!" You smile before continuing to work on it. "I understand, my dad is giving me his car, it's a younger model but just as nice." You smilied as you finished working on it. "Hey can you see if it'll turn over?" Dean smilied and tried. Your car roared to life as you slammed the hood. "That's my girl!" You smilied as you wiped your hands clean on an old rag. "Classic girl, classic car! I like it!" He gave you his best smirk. "Are you flirting with me dean?" "Well I'm trying to..." he chuckled. "If I stayed in town longer than yes, but I'll eventually pack up and leave, handsome!" You teased lightly. "Yeah same here, my dads a hunter. I know you are to cause uh... nice tat!" He pointed to your side. "You raised your arms in class and your shirt went with it..." you blushed a little. "That's nice!" You said sarcastically. "Nah don't worry about it..." he smilied and tugged his shirt to the side to reveal the same tattoo on his chest. You smile. "We'll go get your little brother and come to my hotel room? I know it gets lonely..." maybe this was a bad idea. "My little brother is spending the night with a friend." You smilied. "Offer still stands." "Ok why not!" He climbed into the front seat as you pulled out of the drive way. Once you guys got to the hotel, you made a cheap dinner and then the two of you were going to study... more so talk about the hunts you had been on. One thing led to another till you found yourself straddling deans lap, his hands in your hair, and you in a deep kiss. He smiles as he riffs the bottom of your shirt. You pull it over your head and return to kissing him. He slowly reaches up, waiting for you to say no, as he undoes your bra. You encourage him and grind your hips against his. He groans. "Are you sure?" You roll your eyes. "Dean I'm not a virgin!" He laughs but lays you down as he slips your pants off. "Y/f/n y/l/n!" Your head whipped around to see your father furious at the door. Dean gets off of you and hands you your cloths. You quickly put your clothes on. Dean doesn't make eye contact with your father but he hasn't let go of your hand. That's when another voice comes in. "Dean!" Now john is here. "Shit!" You say before you look down. "Why!?!" You stand up while holding deans hand. You grab your duffle bag of your stuff. You look at him then to the door. He seems to know what you are saying. You pull him towards the door, ignoring your father yelling at you. You put your bag in and kiss your dads cheek. "Good bye, I love you." You went to your car before pulling out of the drive way putting that town in your rear view. "You know we can't run for ever...?" "No dean, you might not be able to but I can, and I will..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter peeps!!!

Dean had left her a week later, his brother was panicked because their dad was angry. She wasn't going back. Set in stone, she hit the road. that was six years ago... now she was walking threw the front door of her 'house'. It's a men of letters bunker she inherited. She was on the phone, usually she went threw the outside door, but she remembered her key was on the kitchen counter. She hadn't been in this part of the bunker. It's endless hallways so she'd only gotten about a fourth of the way threw so this was new and unexplored. She failed to notice the three figures lurking in the shadows. She walked down the steps,"hang on I'm putting you on speaker phone." Her said to the person on the line. It was bobby singer. He was practically her father when her dad was to drunk to be. "Where are you!?!" "I'm at the bunker but I left my key on the freakin counter in the kitchen so I had to come in the backdoor!" She struggled to see. "Well at least I was blind as a child so I know my way in the dark!" You giggled to bobby. "Idgit!" She found a wall and closed her eyes trying to focus on the textures. This happened to be the wall with the three figures, that haven't moved from their spot... she felt a flannel. "I think there is a coat rack with a flannel on it!" She laughed as you kept going. Next was a trench coat. "Ok now what!?!" Bobby growled. "It's a...trench coat!!" "Ok princess now that we know what it is can we move along?" "Man you are a grouchy old man!" "Yeah well I am an old man!" "Bobby singer I do declare... I've found it!" She smilied and flipped the switch. Re lights came on and she didn't think about looking at the wall to see Sam Dean and Cas. She kept walking threw the halls till she found the kitchen. "Ok give me a moment to find my journal!" She dug thew the kitchen. She let out a frustrated noise when she couldn't find it. "Looking for this?" She automatically reached for her gun. "Woah easy there tiger. It's me dean." She still didn't put the gun down. "Y/n, what's going on put the gun down!" "You are dead and in hell!" She said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Was. Dead and in hell." "No! You stop it! I've had enough fucking torture!!" Dean looked at her confused. "Babe,..." "don't you dare! Ever! Never ever! Only dean gets to!" Dean had walked closer. "Y/n it is dean, let me prove it!?!" She stood there. "Fine!" Dean did all the quick test. "You're not a demon..." "no sweetie I'm me." She slipped her gun back into its place at her hip. She sunk to the floor and burried her face into her hands and knees. "Y/n?" "Don't ask." "What happened?" "When you left me, a demon caught me off guard and next thing I know he looks like you, he had cracked into my brain, but it wasn't just a demon... it was lucifer hisself." She shivered. "I don't know how he did it but he could make hisself look like you, then he'd make me watch you die over and over and over again. Every time different then the last." She looked up to dean you was sitting next to her. "I'm ok, and you're ok..." she laughed. "Dean, do I look ok... you were the first boy I ever kissed first guy I trusted that wasn't my dad. Then I find out you're dead and in hell. I'm not okay, I'm broke, dean." She sighed as she pulled herself off the ground. "I wasn't the first, you weren't a virgin!" "No dean I wasn't but I never ever let the guy kiss me... I let you because it felt right..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not the end....

Y/n pulled herself off the floor. "Sorry, I'm going to go take..." a small voice rang threw her ears. "Mommy?" She looked over to a sleepy ten year old. "Hey baby, come here!" The little girl walked over and hugged her mother. "Who's this?" Dean asked as he got off the floor. "He looks like the guy in the photo mommy!" "Yeah um can you go to your room for a minute?" Y/n asked politely. The girl nodded and walked to her room. "That's Harley, she's our daughter." "Our?" "Uh yeah I found out a month after you left." She shifted on her feet. "You raised her by yourself for ten years!?!" Y/n jumped. "Yes, dean I raised her for ten years by myself!" Y/n said tiredly. "Can I go and...talk with her." "She ask all the time about you...so yeah go ahead!" She smilied and grabbed his hand leading him to her daughters bedroom. Classic rock could be heard threw the door. "That's my girl." Y/n laughed as she opened the door. Both of them smilied as she was dancing in the mirror singing into a hair brush. "This keeps me going, her being happy." She explained as she laughed when her daughter pooped her hip out as she hit a high note. Y/n and dean started to sing with her. Harley turned around with a smile as she ran up and pulled dean over to dance with her. Dean smilied and danced with her. Sam and Cas were standing at the door, watching the three. Cas chuckled and walked away. Sam smilied before walking away. Y/n and Harley fell on the bed with dean laughing. "Mommy is he?" "Yes Harley, he is your father." Harley lit up like a Christmas tree and wrapped her arms around dean. "Mom tells me all the time about you." She let go and came back with a picture of him and y/n. "She says I have your personality and your eyes!" Dean smilied. "And you're mother is an incredible woman!" Y/n smilied. Harley hugged dean again but for a lot long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, I just ran out of time... sorry :-(.

Harley had asked every question she could come up with, before she had finally dozed off to deans voice. Dean looked up to see y/n smiling. "You are great with her." "You raised her for ten years by yourself." "No dean, not the way I wanted... a demon took her from me right after I gave birth. I spent five years trying to find her. When I did she was luring in adults to demons, she told them her parents where in a car accident." She let a tear slip as she looked at her daughter. "She wouldn't let go of anything they taught her. How to fight, exorcisms. She's a trained soldier and I couldn't break her." She stood up and tucked her daughter into bed. She stood up after she kissed her daughters head and walked to the door. "Come on, she needs her rest." She said as she tugged dean up and out of the chair to follow her. They walked to y/n room. She sighed as she went to her dresser and pulled out her tank top and short shorts. She slipped into them. "I'm sorry..." she looked over at dean. "What for?" "For leaving, I shouldn't have left you." She shook her head. "Dean I made the choice to not call you. I wanted you to grow up into an adult and marry the love of your life and not have to be tied down to me." Y/n yawned as she sat beside him. "I should have been there, when she kicked, for your ultrasound, for the birth of my daughter." "Dean I didn't want you tied down to me." "Don't you see? I love you." "No dean you loved me, you don't love me now you love Harley." He stood up and took her hands into his. "No you changed your number, I called." Y/n looked into his eyes. "Dean-" dean cut her off by pulling her into a kiss, his hands on her hip and one in her hair. She rested her hands on her chest. "We can't." "Why not?" "Harley and I aren't....human anymore." "What?" Y/n blinked slowly her eyes turning a piercing blue. "We aren't human anymore...." "what happened." It wasn't a question, it was a command. She looked at him. "We don't know what they call us, we use crystals or um... energies from humans." "To do what?" Harley came in. "Mom?" "I know honey go get in the car." She nodded and went to the car. "Come on, it's time to meet your true daughter." She jogged after her daughter. Sam and Cas followed her and dean. "Where we going?" "To see what they are!" Sam was confused but followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end...more to come!!

Y/n me Harley drove to an abandoned building. The two walked hand in hand to the center where two girls where shaking in fear. Y/n and Harley quickly got into their positions, all the sudden beautiful bright yellow light shinned around them. They moved their hands which sent the lights dancing. Dean, and Sam stood shocked, Cas smilied as he watched them. Once they'd finished and the other creature was dead, they walked over to the brothers and angel. "That was...incredible." Sam said. "Thanks, uncle Sammy!" Sam looked at them confused. "Uncle?" "Yeah, you remember my senior year I went with her for a few weeks and then you called... apparently she had Harley..." y/n smilied at her daughter. "You did great sweetie! Maybe next time we can move to fire, or electricity?" Her daughter got excited and nodded. "That would be great!!!" "Let's get you home!" Y/n smilied. A shot rang threw the air. Dean turned on time to see their dad holding a gun, y/n fell slowly to the floor, a bullet in her back. "Mommy!!!" Harley tugged on her moms shirt. "Hey, sshhhh, it'll be ok, I'll never truly leave you!" Dean was kneeling next to her. "No come on, y/n! You can pull threw it!" "Daddy I'm scarred!" Cried Harley as tears ran down her cheeks. CAs and Sam were currently barking up johns tree. "I know Harley come here." Harley crawled to her father and curled into his side as y/n took in a shaky breathe. "Raise her right, dean..." he held her hand. "No, you have to help me!!" She squeezed his hand. "You can do it." She smilied a small smile as she said. "I love both of you!" She took one last breath. "Mommy?" Harley didn't leave deans side as her mother laid still. "Daddy?" "I'm so sorry..." she looked at him before crying even more. "No! I want my mommy back! That evil man killed her!" She pointed to john. He looked at her. "Your mother was a mon-" dean got up and pinnned his father. "She wasn't a monster! She was the mother of MY child!" He looked at his son. "What!?!" Harley hugged dean tighter. Dean picked her up and took her to the car. They finally got home and dean put her in his bed. She had asked him to sleep with her. They both cried theirselves to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later, Harley is 15. Not the end!!!

Harley groaned as her alarm went off. She climbed out of bed and slipped on her flannel shirt and jeans to follow came her combat boots. She walked out braiding her hair as she walked. She stopped short as Cas appeared only a inch from her face. She was use to it, so she smiled politely and then walked past him. "Good morning Harley." "Morning Cas!!" She said as she walked to the kitchen. She found Sam past out on the table. She gently tapped his shoulder. "Sam." He shot up. "I'm up!" He looked at her. "Hey Harley you ok?" She nodded and smiled at her uncle. "Yeah I'm fine!" Dean walked in with Crowley and Billie, a reaper, and Crowleys mother. "We found away to defeat amara!" Dean wouldn't make eye contact with Harley. "That's great!! How can we stop her!" Harley said happily. Maybe her dad could rest. No body answered. Nobody made eye contact with her. "Ok who has to die?" She asked quietly. "Me." Dean said with a cracked voice. "No. let's try that again. How are we going to stop amara?" Crowley had a soft spot for Harley. "Sweetheart, there isn't another way..." "to hell there isn't! Chuck! You better get down here!" Chuck appeared. "I'm sorry Harley it's the only way." "Ok then last nights on earth let's do it!" Dean grabbed Harley's arm as she tried to walk by. "No, Harley, I'm doing this for you." "You do and I'll kill my self!" She threatened. "No you won't, because sams not going to let you!" Sam nodded. "Sam I know your not ok with this!" She said. He shook his head. "No im not but they already put the souls in him, the only way to get them out is... if he doesn't it'll kill him anyways..." she looked at her father. "How in the hell could you do this to me!" She screamed at him. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Because I promised your mother I'd protect you!" "So leaving me an orphan is your fucking idea of protecting me!?!" "You'll have Sam..." "and what happens when he's trying to protect me and he dies!?! Do you Winchester ever use your heads!" She stormed out of the room. Sam and dean, Cas, Crowley and his mother along with chuck were teleported to the place he'd met with amara. But amara had a surprise in store. She stood there with Harley, a knife at her throat. "Nice try Winchester!" "Let her go!" "Why so you can kill me?" Harley had had enough! She quickly got her hands free and punched amara. Amara wasn't expecting that so she stumbled a little. "Just like your daddy!" Harley stood her ground as amara attempted to kill her using her power. "Yeah bitch doesn't work on me!" She said as she used everything she had and threw it at amara. "You can't be..." Harley smiled as amara dropped to the floor. "Oh I am!" Chuck looked at them. "No way, I thought your mother was the only one..." Harley smiled at him before approaching amara. "Now!" She grumbled but took the souls out of dean. "Good! Now suck it up and make friends with your brother before I kill you freaking both!" She said making sure chuck knew she would. They both nodded and quickly worked it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Once everything was settled they went to a bar, they let Harley go this time. Harley was currently leaning against the bar waiting for drinks. "Hello, beautiful." A deep voice rang through her ears. "I'm not interested." "I wasn't askin' I was tellin!" The man grabbed her arm and tugged her to the exit. "And I said I am not interested!" She pulled her arm free but there was no use as there were now four guys. "You should listen to the boss, maybe blow off some steam!" "No." she pushed past them and walked over to Cas. Cas noticed the guys and went over and kicked their ass. Harley mumbled something about going to a friends. Maybe alittle more than a friend...ok he was her boyfriend and she needed to blow off some steam. She texted him and they met up at a hotel. They had their night fun and then decided to sit together and watch a movie. By the end of the movie they were both curled into each other asleep. Well, that was until Harley felt her boyfriend being jerked away from her grasp. "What the hell!?!" She yelled as she saw her Dad about to take a swing at him. "Leave em alone!" She said as she caught her dads fist. "Get out of the way, Harley." She slammed her Dad against the wall. "You are really irritating me lately! Leave us the hell alone!" Dean looked at her. "Don't you ever use that time with me!" He pushed her off of him and, Derek, her boyfriend caught her. "Harley, it isn't worth it." "It is if I say it is!" She had tears rolling down her face as she burried her head into his chest. Derek held her in his arms till she had fallen asleep, which hadn't taken long. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her up. "Mr Winchester, I apologize for sleeping in the same bed as your daughter. But may I just tell you how she was when I got here? She was crying her eyes out to the point she was puking! She had reached her breaking point." Dean laughed. "Nah, Harley doesn't have a boyfriend!" "Yes she does and she has for the past three years!" Dean starred at him. "3 years?" "Yes. My parents passed away so where ever Harley went I went to." Sam came in and searched Derek over. "I am assuming you're Derek?" He nodded. "What you knew about him too!?!" Cas Crowley and chuck appeared in the room. "Everyone knew dean his truck was everywhere you went,so we checked him out..." "Derek?" Harley's voice rang out. "Yeah?" "Lay with me?" She still hadn't opened her eyes to see the room full of her family. He crawled into bed next to her and she cuddled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her. "So in the only one that didn't know about this!?!" Everyone stayed silent. Dean grumbled. "I've got to step up the plate!" He kissed his daughters head then looked at Derek. "I swear if you hurt one hair on her head, you're dead!" "Yes ,sir!" Derek smiled as he pulled Harley closer to his side and everyone left.


End file.
